Burned and Scorned
by AzureDevil
Summary: From noble to hoodlum, witness the true story of the mystical ninja's rise to infamy. My first attempt at fanfiction, I have  hopefully  improved since then. One day, I will rewrite this, but I simply have too much on my plate at the moment.


_Editor's Note: This was written around 2008/9, and my first fanfiction idea. This will be fixed later, when I've run out of energy on other projects. This was intended to be a fix fic, as Yoshi being an alien was too strange to comprehend once I heard about it. I simply moved on once that was a Tekken reference. That said, let out the riffs._

The (unnamed) squad starts with a shogun known as Yoshimitsu. He was once a very merciful warrior who lead his armies with valor and passion, which gave him much respect during 16th century Japan. He was a successful ruler, with a humble kingdom and an honorable family of a wife and two kids. However, things changed when one day, his friend and neighbor ruler Oda Nobunaga recovered a piece of a legendary sword one of his soldiers found on an unnamed battlefield. Confident in his battle skills, he decides to show it off in front of Yoshimitsu before having to counter an invasion in his kingdom tomorrow. But, there was a malicious intent sealed in the sword, and Yoshi felt that in his blood. Concerned, he tried to convince Oda to store the sword for purifying in a nearby shrine, and give him his own custom-made sword. Oda just laughed it off, and headed off to tell his troops to prepare Oda's kingdom's defense for tomorrow...  
>And tomorrow came, as a boring and uneventful day...<br>But that night was another story. Suddenly, with a harvest moon full in the sky, Yoshi's kingdom was surrounded by bandits, setting ablaze all the buildings in the city-state. Alarmed, he and his troops sprung into action, quickly demoralizing the resistance. But when Yoshi checked one of the dead bandits, he felt a chi...no, a demon from the west, that could possess any unwary man. But, there was no time to investigate any further...because a cry from his capital building was yelled out! Stunned, Yoshi rushed to the top, only to find his wife, son, and daughter murdered by a insanely driven lunatic...at least, that's what he looked like at first. When Yoshi looked closer, he found Nobunaga under all of his anguish, which seemed to emanate from his sword. Yoshi quickly pulled out his own sword, ready to extinguish the threat, but...  
>*CRK...THWOOM*<p>

A giant of a blue knight crashed through the ceiling, with demon-like eyes, a horn from his head, European-type armor, and a huge deformed hand. After it recovered, the troll-like monster rushed for Oda, tossing him every which way around the room. The shivering shogun barely stood a chance against the brute, offering little resistance, until the knight ended the fight with a neck snap to Oda. The knight then ripped the sword from the cold corpse, then knocking Yoshi into the flames before it jumped though the hole whence it came. Yoshi tried to fan out the flames consuming him, but not without severe burns to his face and a few limbs. Yoshimitsu, having found no survivors, grabbed his name-brand sword and left the burning castle, confused, shocked, and partially paralyzed. And so, he wandered nearby villages to cure his wounds (and install a prosthetic hand to replace his paralyzed one) and then looking for the azure knight, until he came across an old woman with a legend to tell.  
>"You see," she began, "This 'azure knight' you speak of isn't any normal bandit. It's even more than those who made his armor, in the far west. He...or it, is known to legend as a guardian of an ancient and demonic sword, and terrorizes the land with the sword in hand. There have been few to ever challenge this berserker, and even fewer to vanquish the knight. And yes, he has lived (or should I say, resurrected) through every slaying. What the victorious warriors used to defeat it, was an even more powerful blade, to counter the other sword's evil chi. It's name...was Soul Caliber."<p> 


End file.
